Did you just say my DAUGHTER!
by OCDtwinerdOWD
Summary: Lexi Uley has always wondered about her dad. After the death of her mother Lexi has nothing better to do then to go out in search of her father. What is Sam and Emily's reaction when they find out Leah Clearwater left La Push not because she was depressed but because she was pregnant with Sam's child. Imprinting ruined Leah's life how does lexi react to being an imprintee?
1. Who's my dad?

Mom I am 16 will you please tell me about my father?" I begged. I was scared to ask but it felt good once ingot the words out of my mouth. Mom dropped the dishes she was drying back into the sink.

"um...sure I guess. But you may not believe me it's pretty crazy."

"mom I want to the the whole story. The truth no matter how crazy it gets."

"um. Okay how bout we go and sit on the couch?" I nodded my head and me and mom both mad our way to the couch. We sat down on the same couch and turned our bodies so we were facing each other.

"I grew up on the quiluette Rez. It's a small Rez in La Push,Washington. Everyone knew everyone. In high school I was very well known by all the guys. Some of the handsomest most popular guys ask me out but I always said "no". I had heard of Sam Uley before though I had never talked to him. We were paired together in science class once. From the moment on we just clicked. He was the nicest guy I have ever met. He didn't just like me because I had a stunning body or because I was popular. He like me for me and that's all I wanted a guy to like me for. We dated for almost 4 years. The best years of my life. It was a week before our 4 year anniversary. We had plans to go hiking and the rumor was he was planning to propose that day next to "our" waterfall. But plans changed he went missing for two weeks." she shifted in her seat she was crying. I holding stand to watch here cry I turned my head so I was staring at the blank flat screen hanging on the wall.

"His mom and I got super worried. We never stopped searching, we never slept, we barely ate, we were nothing with ought him. I never stopped believing he was out there, alive, un-harmed, safe. He knew the woods better then anyone." I wiped a few tears off my cheeks with my hand. Mom moved closer to me throwing her arms around me and pushing my head down on her chest. She rested here head on the top of mine and made calming circles on my back we were both sobbing.

"Emily was like a sister to me. Although she was my cousin we were close. We told each other everything. I never stopped telling her about Sam. I told her every little detail about him about us." She paused sobbing harder for a moment.

"Sam returned and Emily got into town. Sam and I weren't talking as much. He never wanted to talk to me or no one about where he was or what happened, why he left. He snuck out of his house at night and slept most the day. He looked different, ate like a dog, his body temperature was always high, and he started getting angry easily." I wrapped my arms around mom.

"I invited him over for dinner with my family I really wanted him to meet Emily. Surprisingly he showed, I was out of my mind excited. But turns out me introducing him to Emily changed everything. The whole night he couldn't keep his eyes on me he had the cemented onto Emily." Mom paused.

"Sam broke up with me later. I was heart broken. Emily moved in with him not to long after. My dad had Sam come tell the truth. Dad thought it would work but it just made things worse." I pulled back and looked mom in the eyes.

"What was the truth?" I asked keeping eye contact.

"This is the crazy part but it is one-hundred percent absolutely true. Sam stopped by and asked to speak with me. I don't know why I agreed. He explained to me that our tribe legends were true. Some of our member really did descend from wolves. He explained to me about his first phase and why he ran off. He was freaked out. He told me about how he imprinted on Emily. He told me in printing was when a shape-shifter finds there soulmate, there other half, someone to pass the gene on to the next generation with."

"How did you find out about being pregnant?"

"Jacob Black's older sister was one of my best friends. We used to both prank and tease Paul Lahote together when he was just a boy. She was visiting from college and I wanted to just get away so I stayed in her hotel with her. She noticed my morning sickness and how I was never hungry and when I did eat I ate way more then a normal barely even 19 year old girl. She suggested I go to the hospital. We drove all the way to Port Angela's Hospital. The moment I found out I was pregnant I knew I needed to get away. The tribe council would have forced me to get an abortion especially with this being Sam's child and me not being his imprint. I went home left a note for my family borrowed some money withdrew all my savings from the bank and was on a plane the next day. I haven't spoken to my family since and well you know we see Rachel every day." I smiled as an image of Rachel popped into my head. She was the best like a second mother to me. Not that I can say mom was just a mother to me we were closer she was more like my sister my best friend.

The week went by and I never bothered to ask another question about Sam, Emily, or anyone from Mom's past. I got home from school to see mom in the kitchen grabbing her purse and phone like she was going somewhere. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of lemonade.

"Hey sweetie I am going out night with some friends. Don't worry I won't be out to late."

"it's okay I have homework and I may go to a party at Jason's place later with Sarah." I said. I ran up to my room and heard the door slam down stares as mom left.

I could care less about my homework as soon as mom's car was our of sight. Ashley, Sarah, Trevor and Jason pulled up into my drive way. I let my hair down grabbed my bag and ran out to the car. Trevor already head the door open for me. I quickly jumped in and Jason drove away fast. Sarah passed me the half drank bottle of tequila in her hand and I took a drink before padding it to Trevor. I took a bigger and bigger sip of each drink as it got passed to me.

We went to Sarah's her parents were both at work. We had the house to our selves. Most of us were wasted. I walked home not wanting to take a risk of Having a drunk person drive me. Not even I was suitable to drive. I got home around 12:30. I knew mom wouldn't get home till about 2 and I didn't mind she was having fun. Everyone needs to have fun every once in a while. I was spooked when I entered the front room to see Rachel sobbing on the couch.

"Rachel what's wrong why aren't you out with mom. Why are there cop cars out side?" I asked sitting next to her. Hoping I didn't smell like alcohol especially with the cops out front talking in our drive way. Rachel hugged me pulling her into her lap.

"Lexi honey your mom is in the hospital. She got in a car crash with a drunk driver. She isn't doing to well doctors don't think she is going to make it." I instantly was sobbing into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel held me in the back of the coo car as he drove his to the hospital.

I went in first. Mom looked beat up. She had a few broken ribs. Her left arm as in a cast and her right leg wad hanging and in cast. I laid on the bed next to her and sobbed.

She grabbed my hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mom please don't go. You can make it come on mom. Please!" I cried.

"Lexi Honey I am not going to make it. I just know it. I love you. I love Sam. I will always love and be with you. I love you guys. Tell Rach goodbye for me." moms hand dropped from mine and there was a buzzing noise as the line on the monitor went straight. Doctor's rushed in to the room and I was kicked out.

Rachel ran up to me on the hall asking if I was okay. I just pushed her away and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could home. I was angry mad upset. I slammed the door to my room shut. I pulled out a big duffle bag and stuffed all my stuff into it. I grabbed my purse and my duffle and set them by the front door. I quickly went into Mom's old room and grabbed the tin bucket under the bed. I pop open the lid and grabbed all the money mom had bundled together in their. I threw the bucket down on the bed, grabbed all my bags and ran to the car.

I didn't know what I was doing at first. But after driving for a while and ending up in the airport parking lot I knew what I was doing. There was about 2,578 dollars in that tin. Plus the cash I have in my purse and on my debit card. I bought a last minute plane ticket. Since I am still a minor I forged Rachel's signature as my legal guardian. I payed for my baggage and made a boring trip through security.

The plane was late and it made me furious. When they started boarding I was one of the first on the plane. I just wanted to get out of here. The plane landed in Seattle and I rented a car. I drove to a hotel in Forks it was a long drive. But it was amusing watching all the new and different people. I loved to see rain. I pulled up to a neat looking Hilton.

"may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes I need a room." I answered.

"Single or Double?"

"Single." I answered.

"okay here are your key if I can only see your license and credit card for a moment. You will be room 807."

I waited for her to hand back my cards. I Practically was a zombie as I walked to the elevator and to my room. I plugged in all my electronics and sent an email and a text to Rachel telling her not to worry and that I was fine I just needed a break away from there. I crawled under the covers and turned to my side reaching across the nightstand to turn off the lamp. I layed in bed for hours I couldn't get to bed.

I woke up early around 5:00 am I never got to bed un till 1:00 am. Thats awesome only 4 hours of sleep. I got ready took a shower got dresses and all that. I was wearing a white shirt with the word Paris on the front in big black letters. I had on pink short-shorts, pink converse high tops, blue pink black and white bracelets on my left hand, and a silver necklace that had a pink diamond on the end of the A on it. I had my pink beats around my neck. They were plugged into my iPhone in my back pocket. I grabbed the keys and headed down to the truck.

I pulled up to a little yellow house in La Push. I slowly mad my way up the porch steps. I was scared, what if they don't accept me what if I came all this way for nothing? Ugh! Lexi don't think like that. I knocked on the door and it flew open immediately. A tall muscular man opened it. I could see my features in him. I knew he was Sam right away.

"Leah?" he asked.

"no I'm not Leah. I'm Alexis Ulley, I ha e my Birth certificate if you don't believe me your name is on it." I looked him in the eyes. He was searching me for features, the features I got from him.

"oh...um...come on in." I entered and Sam gestured for me to sit on the couch.

"do you want anything water, soda, anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Sam came back in and sat in the couch next to the one I was in. We talked about me a lot how I have been why I came here why I wanted to come her. I didn't tell him the truth though. I couldn't tell him about mom, i wanted him to accept me for me not because he is the last person I have decides moms family.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked

"Just wanted to know my father. It's hard growing up watching everyone with their dad and not even being able to imagine that being you because you don't even know what your dad looks like" I said. Sam's face tensed.


	2. We're gonna be a great team

_** Sorry for the short chapter. I promise more and better chapters to come! ;)**_

Sam agreed to let me stay at his house. He said he wanted to introduce me to his wife, Emily, and son, Zach. I unpacked my stuff into a back guest bedroom. The room was warm and cozy feeling. It had hard wood floors and a window on the side wall that sunlight came through brightening the mood of the room.

I heard some commotion downstairs. People were talking and doors were opening and closing. I threw the rest of my stuff down on the bed. I was curious who all was here.

"Lex this is Emily my wife." Sam gestured to the lady standing beside him. I noticed 3 scars going down the left side of her face and down her body.

"Hi I'm Emily." She cheered smiling and sticking out her hand for me to shake. I half smiled hiding the pain. Emily's smile was just like mom's.

"Hey" I said quickly shaking her hand. Im guessing Sam already explained everything he knows about me to her.

We were all in the kitchen. I was sitting at the bar table. Emily was in front of ma at the sink on the other side of the bar table. Sam had his head ducked down into the fridge. He came out with arms full of food. He set it all down on the table and kicked the door shut with his foot. Wow was he feeding an army!

"Lexi don't make plans for tomorrow your going to a bonfire with me I want you to hear the legends from the tribe elders. Plus I want to introduce you to everyone." Sam said.

"Sam don't pressure her too much." Emily said kissing him on the cheek.

"No that sounds fine." I said.

"Then its settled." Sam said to me. He kissed each of Emily's scars on her face before he gave her a peck on the lips with his.

A tall muscular boy came through the door. He looked younger then Sam. "Im guessing your Zach?" I said to him. He just growled and ran up to his room. "God some ones having girlfriend problems." I teased. Emily laughed at my comment.

"How can you tell?" Sam asked. He seemed worried about Zach.

"Just cause don't worry about it hell get over it soon." I said getting up from the chair. I stole the apple out of Sam's hand and he yelled at me. I ran as fast as I could up to my room.

I spent another hour or two decorating my room and organizing my toiletries into the bathroom that connected to the room. Sam and Emily were getting ready to go out. I decided I would wait for them before I pull out my stash and go talk to Zach.

"Were leaving our numbers are on the fridge. Call us if you need anything!" Emily called up the stairs.

"K!" Zach and I both called down. As soon as I heard the car engine start and it head of down the road I opened up my separate bag. I pulled out a cold beer and grabbed my phone. I sat up on the bed and texted as I chugged down on my beer. There was a knock on the door. Come in!" I called. Zach walked in. He looked at me suspiciously when he saw the beer bottle in my hand.

"I thought I smelt beer." He said. I couldn't tell if he was okay with it or not.  
"Ya I drink it as a stress reliever. I don't have more then one though ever at a time." I said covering myself up.

"Its okay by me. Can I have a sip?" He asked. I laughed were going to be a great team.

"Sure." I said handing him the beer. We talked while passing the beer back and forth. He was a shape shifter and only 13. In a way I felt both bad and jealous of him. He had a family and friends who loved him his life was always complete but he had consequences for his life being wonderful.


	3. Always so Complicated

Zach and I both fell a sleep on the same bed last night. When I woke up I was nearly hanging off the bed. Zach was spread out and taking most of the space on the bed. I got up and went into the bathroom to do my daily tasks. I pulled my hair up into a bun and then made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where I heard Sam and Emily.

"Morning!" Emily kindly greeted me when she saw me enter the room.

"Morning!" I greeted back. I sat at the bar table and rested my head in my arms.

"Yellow!" I answered my phone. I always answer the phone like that it sounds just like 'Hello'. My best friend Michelle was calling. I healed the phone away from my ear when Michelle screamed. Emily laughed and Sam rolled his eyes I stuck my tongue out a Sam. "Michelle calm down girl."

"Sorry." She said in her embarrassed tone. "Guess who just asked me out?!" That was my turn to scream. Michelle and I talked for about 10 minutes before she had to go because her mom was calling her. It was nice to hear her voice again. I missed her and my other friends. Zach came down the stairs and Sam stood at his presence.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked Zach.

"Patrol with your dad well that's attractive." I teased Zach standing next to him at the counter dishing food onto my plate. Sam smirked and Zach rolled his eyes almost the same exact way Sam always rolls his eyes.

"Only for a week. Im grounded." Zach said in a stern voice. I chuckled and walked to the couch. I set my plate down on the coffee table. I spread out across the couch throwing any blanket and sheet I could find over me and hugging a pillow while resting my head on it.

"Bye! Lexi don't forget about the bonfire tonight" Sam called as him and Zach left.

"Well arnt you mighty comfy?" Emily asked when she came into the room.

"Very" I answered. Emilylaughed and madde her way to the door picking up her purse and keys.

"I am heading off to work out ohone numbers are on the fridge if you don't mind entering them into your phone when you have a 't leave unless you let either Sam or I know. Sawm will be home to give you a ride to the bonfire later."

"Okay Emily see you later." I said.

Once Emily was gone I pulled out my phone and texted Rachel.

"Hey. Sry been bsy. Sam is nice and so is Emily. They hve a son named Zach. He is 2 yrs younger then me about."

"That's good sweetie. I miss you."

"I miss you to you should come down?"

"I can't"  
"Y not?"  
"Its complicated." I rolled my eyes turning off my phone and not bothering to respond. Always so complicated isn't it?


	4. Zach's Best Friend

Sam drove me to the bonfire. I could tell he wanted to talk about mom but he never asked. We got out of the truck and I asked if he needed help carrying anything he said no and grabbed the food out of the back and we walked down to the beach with each other.

"So where is Em?" I asked breaking the odd silence.

"She has to work a night shift at the hospital she may be here later though." he said. I just nodded my head. Sam set the food down on the table. He introduced me to Embry, Jared Collin Brady Kim and Billy before I saw Zach and ran up to him. I jumped on him giving him a hug. He instantly scooped me up in his arms and started running towards the end of the cliff.

"Zach Stop!" I screamed he laughed.

"Chicken" he called me as he jumped of the cliff with me in his arms. We separated when we hit the water. We came up for air at the same time and immediately I splashed him with water.

"Jerk!" I screamed splashing him again. Zach laughed he picked me up bridal style in his arms and started walking us out of the water.

"Like you didn't enjoy it." he teased. I hit his chest. "Come on my friends just got here I'm making you meet them." Zach said. I hit him harder. "What was that for?"

"You planned this I am all wet and you want me to go meet your friends. I look like crap Zach! You are so lucky you related to me else you would be so dead!"

"How does me being your half bro change anything?"

"Um the fact that Sam or Emily would ruin my life or probably kill me if I hurt you" Zach just laughed running me to the end of the trees. He set me down when we got to a very attractive group of boys. One guy wolf whistled.

"Wow! Zach your new girlfriend is hot." One boy said. Me and Zach eyed each other before we both broke out laughing so hard it hurt. "What?"

"She's my older half sister you dumbass." Zach laughed. The boys face went blank with embarrassment. I took a deep breath in and out trying to stop laughing.

"Lex this is Victor." he said gesturing to the kid. "Benidict,Brandon,and this is Darren." he said gesturing to the last one in the group. "More should be coming later"

I said hello to the all before they ran off to there imprints all but Zach Darren and Brandon they haven't imprinted yet I'm guessing that at least I didn't bother to ask. We made our way together to the bonfire Billy ad called us over. The boys fought over who I got to sit by. I ended up in between Brandon and Zach. Victor and Benedict sat across from us with their imprints and at least 5 more young attractive guys had to be with them. Billy began once everyone was seated, I stared into the fire.

A while in I felt like someone was watching me. I never moved my head but I looked straight in front of me to see the most attractive guy I have seen yet staring at me. The moment our eyes locked I couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling inside me. I Sam's eyes shift. Form him to me and back to him. I shifted my position, Brandon wouldn't stop tickling me. I couldn't laugh didn't want to be rude while everyone was paying attention to Billy. I moved again slapping his hand away. That made him smirk and next think you knew I was in his lap. I hear a growl from across the fire and I never got a chance to see who it was before I had my eyes closed and was biting in my lip trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Brandon stop it tickles so much it hurts." Brandon just laughed. He stopped tickling me though and held me. I was laying in his lap, his arms cradled around me and my head into his chest.

"Lexi wake up." I heard Zach say. I jumped up in Brandon's lap I never noticed I feel asleep. All of Zach's friends were circled around us and they all laughed at my surprised awaken.

"Five more minutes Zachy I just got comfy." I whined. Everyone laughed but I heard a growl coming from over by Zach. I give Zach a glare.

"What?" he asked

"Did you just growl at me?" I asked. Zach laughed he out his arms up in surrender.

"Wasn't me" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I swear cross my heart and hope to die. It was.." ANSI with that Zach pushed Brandon and me. I looks behind us in shock and noticed Bradon must have carried me not wimp ting to wake me. We were falling off the cliff. I held on to Brandon like my life depended on it. I had my legs around his waist my harms tight around his neck and my head buried in his shoulder. I was so not in the mood for cliff diving I just wanted to sleep.

Me and Brandon walked back up the cliff. Only this time Paul was with us. When we got to the top Paul helped us push Zach off. Paul and his son Victor took off after that.

"Night Paul!" I yelled as he walked away.

"Night Lexi!" Him and Victor both yelled back.

The boy walks up to me handing me a towel the rest the boys were already home or down by the bonfire. Brandon was down with his dad and brother helping clean Jo the left over food.

"So?" the boy said trying to start a topic. I laughed the boy rolled his eyes and started to walk away. I felt bad like something inside of me just broke.

"Hey! Can I at least get your name?" I called after him drying my hair. The boy turned around with a smile in his face. His smile just made me melt.

"I'm Jason." he said holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it. I never wanted to let go amped I think neither did he because we shook hands longer then necessary.

"Cool Jared's boy. I'm Lexi. Your one of Zach's close friends?" I knew Zacha no Jason were best buds. Emily talks about them a lot.

"ya that's me." he half smiled letting go of my hand. My hand was cold with ought his.

"Lexi!" Sam yelled ready to go. I pulled a sharpie out of my back pocket hoping it still worked after the cliff diving. I tested it out on my risk it worked perfectly. Jason looked at me confused. I grabbed his risk.

"You mind?" I asked.

"Lexi come on!" Sam yelled again

"Go ahead!" Jason said. I wrote in my funkiest hand writing my name and my number underneath. I smiled at him and ran to Sam's truck before he had a chance to say or do anything.

The ride home was odd. Sam randomly kept looking at me through the corner of his eye. I could tell something was on his mind something was bothering him why didn't he just say what it is though. I ran up to my room and closed the door. I got changed and ready for bed. I lied in bed. Nothing on my mind it was nice for once to not have a million things on my mind. I heard a vibration and I grabbed my iPhone. I slid it unlocked. I had miss calls from Rachel and a lot of people from back in Arizona. I texted Rachel I would call her later. I went through the rest of my text no text from Jason. Maybe he thinks I am a fool. Maybe he was just not wanting to get in trouble so he helped me out.


	5. A great way to start off the day

I woke up late I checked my phone and I smiled when I saw the text from a new number. I hesitated before I opened it up. I was so scared. If this were Jason what would he say? What old I say?

"Morning Beautiful! Sry I couldn't text you last night I had patrol. -J ;)"

I smiled at his text.

"Morning to you too handsome ;)" I replied by laughing at my self at how cheesy that sounded. God I barely even know the guy and he's your brother's best friend. I got up and ready for the day. I wore my hair straight. I had in a short poufy skirt with a black tank top tucked into it. I wore a belt around my waist and black high-heeled ankle boots that were about 3 good inches tall. I walked out to see Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey Emily what's up? Where is everyone?" I asked taking a seat on the stool leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Lexi, the boys are out in patrol till one today and I am getting ready to go to work in an hour" she said handing me a plate of toast. I ate a slice.

"I am going for a walk call me if you need me." I said grabbing my phone and walking out the door. I was a good five minutes into my walk when Jason called me.

"Hey!" I answered.

"Hey! What's up?" he sounded a little too excited.

"Walking." I answered. I barely got a chance to finish speaking before he said,

"Can we please hang out today? Please! I need to see you? Your dad and brother ore on patrol, I can pick you up no one will have to know. Please Lexi?" Jason begged. I thought it was kinda odd. We just met yesterday why would he need to see me. Maybe he just is bored. Ya that sounds better.

"Are you sure you want to hang out?" I asked.

" Yes!"

"Fine! I'm down by Jake and Quil's garage." I said

"Okay I will be there in a flash to pick you up." he said quickly hanging up the phone.

I thought it would take longer for Jason to get here but he was here right away. I hoped into the passenger seat of his truck. He smiled at me and put the truck back into gear.

"So? How are you today ?" He said all safisticated it made me laugh a little.

"I'm doin fine. How bout you?" I answered back copying his accent.

"Better now!" He said with a smile. I laughed. "Are you hungry?" He asked keeping his eyes on the rode and his hands tight around the steering wheel.

"No. Emily just fed me." I said with a smile.

" Of course I could have guessed that." Jason said laughing.

"ya" I said more to myself, I shifted my position so I was leaning on the door.

"What?" Jason asked noticing my uneasiness.

"Um... I don't really want to talk about it... Let's get to know each other." I said whatever I could to change the subject

"Okay. I am 15 years old. My dad is Jared, my mom is Kim. I have a little brother named Bryan he's four. I used to do everything with Zachary. I have phased since I was 13 and I just have got used to it after a while." He set his hand on top of mine in the middle seat. I smiled at him. "What about you?" he asked smiling back.

"Um... I am 16 years old. My mom and I lived together the past 16 years. I recently found out about my dad being Sam uley and about the shape-shifting. I have made some pretty awesome friends since I got here. I feel complete here, Zach is the best brother ever, Sam seems to be a great guy, me and Emily are still working on it, and you and I have started off to a great start as friends. It's nice to finally be able to know what it feels like to have a family. I couldn't be more happy! My grandma is a complete spaz like my mom, Uncle Seth is the best and even Charlie is super to have around." Jason grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. He smiled at me and lifted our hands up so he could wipe away a tear from my face. I never even would have noticed I we crying.

We pulled up to a house. It was a perfect size. Jason opened my door before I even had the chance to attempt to open it. I hoped out, and Jason shut the door behind me and grabbed my hand I smiled. Jason led me in the house and onto the couch in the front room. I really wanted to see his room.

"Can we go to your room?Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Jason rolled his eyes and pulled me up off the couch. He led me down a hall way and down some stairs to the basement.

"Beware this is like my man cave so don't be surprised." Jason warned. It truly was like a man cave there was trash all over the floors and it smelt. Jason opened a door and let go of his hand to go jump on his bed that was covered in his laundry. Jason laid down next to me.


	6. Feeling of Betrayal

We stayed like that for a while. On our backs hands on stomachs. Our heads turned so we were looking at each other and started laughing at the awkwardness of not knowing what to do next. We both heard a knock up stairs on the door. We jumped up Jason grabbed my hand and ran with me to the door.

Jason opened the door and instantly a girl probably around 22 ran in the door pushing me and Jason back and running to the front room and ducked down behind the couch. Next thing you know Quil, my dad's friend ran through the door covered in makeup and torn pieces of toilet paper wrapped around him. I laughed at the sight. Quil found Rachel and Rachel ran hiding behind Jason. Jason moved me behind him in a protective way and growled at Quil. Quil and Rachel both stopped moving and Jason eyed them both. Quil walked down stairs and Rachel walked over and sat quickly on the couch.

"What the heck Rachel?" Jason said angrily. He was shaking, I put a hand on hi shoulder trying to calm Him down. Rachel smirked and next thing

"Rachel when did you get here?" I asked.

"Um… I don't quite remember." Rachel said. I could tell she was lying.

"She got in 2 days ago." Quil said.

"What?!" I wasn't just angry I was furious. I was just on the phone with her last night and she didn't bother to tell me!

"Look, sweetie I wish I could explain but…" I cut her off moving my bag farther up on my shoulder and leaving. I'll text Jason later.

I got to Sam's place most the pack was in here. I ignored them all though and ran up stairs. The moment I got into my room I slid down the door and cried. Cried for my mom, cried cause of all the lies everyone has been keeping from me, cried for Sam, cried for Emily, cried for the boys who got stuck with this curse, cried for Zach and Jason, but most of all I cried for me.

"Lexi, you okay?" Zach asked knocking lightly on my door. I wiped my face on my sleeve pulling my self up and onto my feet.  
"Y aim fine. Thanks just can I be a lone for right now?" I asked.

"I'm here if you need anything." Zach said walking away.


End file.
